untitled_wokefandomcom-20200214-history
Untitled Woke Wiki
''Welcome to the Untitled Woke The clashing of our individual hopes and fears are what divide us, but if we can learn to unite under one dream and help each other overcome our fears, we can become united. We all have our own dreams and ambitions, but if we can learn find a common hope and dream we can establish peace in our world ''RIGHTEOUS''' '''Religious order: The nightmares come from a realm that we might consider to be the spiritual plane. As such, many worldwide religions have a degree of insight into this spiritual reality. Specific religious groups throughout the world have adjusted to this new phenomenon and have even trained and equipped their own task forces to face this enemy. They fight this enemy using spiritual items, incantations and tactics that relate to their particular faith. While there are variations, they are generally Righteous in their alignment. They are morally good, but also seek to follow their rules without question HUMANE: The Nightmare Defense Force (NDF): This is a task force put together by the government with the specific purpose of hunting down and stopping nightmare anomalies throughout the world. There are separate task forces for the afflicted countries and although they operate separately they serve the same overall purpose. The task force has specifically trained members to fight within the dream world to halt the nightmare's progress from that side. Their work and existence is meant to remain secret to all except the higher government. Their authority exists outside of all other security forces such as FBI and CIA. They seek to protect humanity and while they follow the rules, they are willing to break them to achieve that end. TRANSCENDENT: The People’s Militia: For a time, few common people were aware of the events taking place, but as the nightmare's influence grew, the common people had to learn to adapt and survive in this new world. Those who people efficient at surviving and fighting back joined together to create their own militia. After all, there is not nearly enough task force members to protect the whole world. They seek to help their fellow man, but the distaste left by a government that has failed to protect them has instilled in them an aversion to the rules. ORTHODOX: The Government: This is the part of the government that oversees the task force. They hold the ultimate political power. They have the greatest level of authority and although they technically answer to the land's rulers and authorities, in reality they have the power to make their own choices and decisions. Their concern is not good or evil. They only care about Humanities continued survival and they will kill a few to save a thousand. They do not follow a morality but they strictly adhere to their ways. PRAGMATIC: The Hands of God: AUTONOMOUS: The Hunters: ASCENDENT: Nightmares: ' These are the creatures that have begun to seep into our world. Born of the darkness and fear of the subconscious mind, they desire to manifest and consume. They crave their own existence and feed off of the fears and darkness of mankind. '''AMBITIOUS: ' Cult of Nightmares: These are religious cults that have sprung up due to the existence of the nightmares. There are different such cults throughout the world. The main thing they have in common is that their beliefs center around the Nightmares importance. Some worship and serve, while others seek to control. '''SELF-INDULGENT: The Pagan Gods: SOCIAL SEGMENTS AND STATUS LADDERS OF YOUR MAIN Social Segments: The seven deadly sins: Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, Greed. Madness and Chaos. Status Ladder: Lesser Dreams; Greater Nightmares; The possessed; The Chained; The Freed; Demons; Pagan Gods, Seven Deadly sins. LIST OF AT LEAST FIVE IMPORTANT LOCATIONS WITH 1) The task force headquarters in DC: This is where our forces train to fight the nightmares within the dream world. 2) The Vatican in Italy: The head quarters of one of the main branches of the religious groups who fight the nightmares in the physical world. 3) The world forces Headquarters in the dream world: This is where all the task force branches throughout our world unite together in the dream to make a stand against the nightmares that reside there. 4) The Garden of Eden in the dreamworld: The origin of both the birth of humanity and the birth of our dreams. 5) The valley of the fallen: This was the original prison of the nightmares in the dreamworld. It is the dream representation of all the place where the dead lay in our physical world throughout all of history. MYTHOPOEIA: FLORA: Earth Flora; Mythical Flora (eg: Tree of life); Corrupted Flora (nightmare perversion of real flora) FAUNA: Earth Fauna; Mythical Fauna (eg: Pegasus, Sedar, etc..); Corrupted Fauna (Nightmare perversion and invention of Fauna) CONLAG: Tongues (The method of communication within the dream) MACRO-STORY: ACT I (PRE-HIGH CONCEPT + CRAZY THING THAT CAUSES THE HIGH CONCEPT OF STORY): Entails points of interest within the history of our world leading up the present day. Basically this is the world as it is before the main conflict has appeared. The History of both the Nightmare’s influence in our world as well as the events that took place within the dream leading up to the Monkey Wrench. ACT II (HIGH CONCEPT WORLD): The outpouring of Nightmares within our world. This includes the start where there were but few nightmares. This continues until the nightmares become so numerous that humanity is in danger of destruction. During this time we see how humanity as a whole begins to adapt to this new reality. ACT III (RESOLUTION): The resolution: The nightmares cannot be stopped. They begin to overtake the world. Mankind's solution is to let them have this world. In exchange, all of remaining mankind makes their new home within the dream world. A New Eden where the wills and dreams of man create the reality around them. The nightmares are alive in our world and humans are alive within the dream 1*CLCFAiBpxACcC5JhykfIKw.png 1*cVXaxfGgyzoLl B-Oa0leg.png Annabelle-AgeGender-copy.jpg Category:Browse